


Vetted and Approved: A Valentine’s Day Fic

by shamelesstoaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Healthy Boundaries, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rib tying, Ribbons, Rope Bondage, Valentine's Day, fun and sexy times (tm), mettaton is a good boyfriend, papyrus has secret fantasies, papyton, sacrum bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster
Summary: Throughout their sweet, passionate relationship, Papyrus had never asked for anything special. Mettaton had known he wasn’t innocent- on the contrary, he leaped into every activity with enthusiasm, whether it was on their dates or in the bedroom. Papyrus had initiated their first kiss, said the first “I love you”, and planned so many creative dates. He had made up for his inexperience with attentiveness, and Mettaton had never been more satisfied than when he and the skeleton were cuddling late at night after some extremely pleasurable activities.But this... this was a whole other level, one that his boyfriend had never even hinted at. One that was obviously a long-appreciated interest. And Mettaton vowed that he would do anything for his adorable boyfriend- and that included fulfilling his deepest secret fantasies.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Vetted and Approved: A Valentine’s Day Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Papyton discord server for providing me such good material. Love you guys.

The discovery was a complete accident. If questioned, Mettaton would insist he hadn’t been snooping, he hadn’t been looking for anything! His eyes just happened to fall on a shoebox tied shut with string, and his natural curiosity stirred. He had to find out where to put it, didn’t he?

Of all the things he might have expected to find when helping Papyrus to clear out his room, it definitely wasn’t trashy romance novels with very clear contents. Humans in suggestive positions, feathers and ropes and handcuffs, and funny names like “Tied Up By The Count” and “Leather and Lace” and “Fifty Shades of Grey”.

Well then.

Throughout their sweet, passionate relationship, Papyrus had never asked for anything special. Mettaton had known he wasn’t innocent- on the contrary, he leaped into every activity with enthusiasm, whether it was on their dates or in the bedroom. Papyrus had initiated their first kiss, said the first “I love you”, and planned so many creative dates. He had made up for his inexperience with attentiveness, and Mettaton had never been more satisfied than when he and the skeleton were cuddling late at night after some extremely pleasurable activities. 

But this... this was a whole other level, one that his boyfriend had never even hinted at. One that was obviously a long-appreciated interest, going by how dog-eared and yellowed the pages were, and the torn, faded scarf discarded in the bottom of the box. By the wrinkles in it, it was obviously used for tying something- or someone. Had Papyrus experimented on himself, with no one to join him in his endeavours? It seemed so.

Footsteps down the hall- his lover was returning. Mettaton hastily replaced the lid and filled the packing boxes with the other’s belongings just as Papyrus returned, beaming and stretching out his arms to help. Mettaton’s soul melted when he saw that smile, and he vowed that he would do anything for his adorable boyfriend- and that included fulfilling his deepest secret fantasies. 

******

It was a serious step in their relationship- moving in together. Mettaton had bought a penthouse apartment just for them, with beautiful views of the city all around and the most luxurious furnishings money could buy. It was a real change from the apartment Papyrus had been sharing with his brother, and was sure to be a little daunting. Add to that Mettaton’s hectic schedule, and conditions were not exactly perfect for yet another change in the relationship. He decided to leave the much-needed chat about Papyrus’ penchant for bondage for a more peaceful time.

He did, however, have time for research. So while the skeleton was basking all the luxury his lover could provide him with, Mettaton was using his short breaks between studio time and business meetings to catch himself up on the art of bondage. He visited a few sex shops (on the down-low, of course) to search for the perfect materials, and took a class or two to learn how to safely tie a person up. Browsing through ropes and silks and toys of all size, however, he was struck with inspiration, and over the next few weeks he was busy with plans to surprise his boyfriend.

And finally, with solid plans in the works and Valentine’s Day coming up, he decided to have The Talk. 

“You really don’t have to apologise.” It was one of the rare nights that he was able to come home early enough to eat dinner. Papyrus was snuggled up to him, watching the dancing flames in the fireplace as he dug his chopsticks into his Chinese, a feat he had recent learned how to perfect and liked to show off every chance he got. “I know you’re busy and I support your hard work!”

“I know, darling, and I appreciate that.” Mettaton pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead, prompting a blush and a smile from the skeleton. He loved how he could still get that reaction from him. “But I promise that I’ll be finished with all of this by Valentines Day.”

“We should do something! Something really romantic...” Papyrus hummed, imagining so many grand gestures that he could pull out during the human holiday. If there was one thing he was good at, it was grand gestures. “A picnic? With roses and chocolate? We could make a whole day of it.”

“I have something a little more... private to suggest.” Mettaton bit his lip, setting down his box and reaching for Papyrus’ hand. He didn’t want to embarrass his lover, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to bring it up. But they were close enough that he didn’t have to worry about sounding foolish in front of him. His soul fluttered nervously under his fluffy robe, and he had to take a deep breath, though his breathing was more for decoration. It seemed to steady his nerves anyhow. “I found something of yours when we were packing, honey. A box of books, of a rather... scandalous nature. Does that ring a bell for you?”

He expected Papyrus to react dramatically, sitting up with a gasp and blushing brightly and behave shy but secretly naughty like he was accustomed to. Anything other than his real reaction- the skeleton seemed to shrink into himself, tense and afraid, still holding Mettaton’s hand but withdrawing into himself. “Oh?” he replied in such a quiet, controlled voice that Mettaton was actually afraid of what he expected from him.

“Yes, sweetheart, and I have to say I wasn’t expecting it. But it looked like you have a few interests that I didn’t know about... would you be comfortable explaining them to me?” Mettaton coaxed him gently, squeezing his hand and craning his neck, attempting to meet the other’s eyelights. 

“Oh...” Papyrus relaxed a little, but still sounded guarded. Slowly, he straightened up, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his handmade sweater. “I... uh... I found some books... a few years ago now... and they were about stuff that... no one ever talked about. And I... liked them? I didn’t know how to bring it up with anyone. It was hard enough getting Sans to talk to me about sex... the normal kind.” He took a deep breath, glancing at Mettaton out of the corner of his socket. “What... did you think? Did you read any of them?”

“I had a glance. And I’ve done a little research since then, trying to learn about the subject.” He rubbed his thumb gently over his sweetheart’s hand, wanting him to relax. “It looks interesting. And I was thinking, why don’t I lean into your interests sometime? You’re so attentive to me in bed, wonderfully so, and Valentine’s Day would be the perfect time to give a little back to my gorgeous boyfriend...”

Papyrus let out a breath, his cheekbones colouring a pretty golden orange- there was that adorable blush he had been waiting for. “You want to do... that? With me? Really?”

“You can say BDSM, Papy love, it’s not a swear word. And even those you’re allowed to use in my presence.” Mettaton grinned, kissing the skeleton’s cheekbone and nuzzling him sweetly. “I would love to do that with you. I just have to finish up some arrangements and then I’ll be all yours, all night, with all the necessary equipment on February 14. How does that sound?”

“That sounds amazing!” And just like that, Papyrus was back to his enthusiastic self, throwing his arms around Mettaton and hugging him tightly. “YOU are amazing...”

“Oh, I know, darling.”

******

He couldn’t find the equipment he liked- nothing had that flair that he was looking for. So, in true Mettaton style, he decided to create it himself.

You can get anything done quickly if you have enough money. Within the week, he had the prototype. And on February 14, Mettaton brought home a slick pink briefcase, and got to work transforming the apartment from cozy to romantic. 

When Papyrus arrived home- the monster still worked, he enjoyed it, even if he had all his needs taken care of- he was transported to another world. A world of burning candles and rose petals, leading the way from the front door to the bedroom. With glowing cheekbones and a soul hammering with excitement, he crept along the path of petals, the scent of bourbon and vanilla taking him back to the first time he and Mettaton had gotten drunk together. The first high-end bar Papyrus had ever been to, trying to seem mature and experienced, picking a drink that had made him cough and splutter at first. Mettaton had laughed and given him a fond look that settled warmly in his soul like the burning alcohol, and he had kept drinking, matching the robot sip for sip until they were both giggling and unable to keep their hands off each other. 

Now, in the quiet of the apartment, Papyrus let out a shaky breath, smiling as he entered the bedroom and saw Mettaton waiting for him by the record player. After a week of waiting and wondering, seeing his lover here, knowing he was dedicating the night to Papyrus’ pleasure, to his more intense interests... it was thrilling just to see his eyes light up at the sight of him. 

“Welcome home, my darling,” Mettaton murmured softly, setting the needle on the record and wandering over as the sweet sound of Elvis’ ‘Relax’ warbled in the background. Papyrus had to hold back a groan as he took in what his lover was wearing. His perfectly crafted body was squeezed into a fitted lace chemise, accented with red floral lace and suspender straps attached to stockings that hugged his ample thighs snugly. Soft hands trailed up Papyrus’ arms and ran along his vertebrae, cupping his face and pulling him into a gentle kiss that made the skeleton weak-kneed and breathless with the intent the other was giving off. 

“H-hi...” Papyrus managed, when he could finally speak. His hands settled on his lover’s hips, eyelights focused intently on Mettaton as his magic churned with arousal. “You look... so beautiful.”

Mettaton grinned and moved Papyrus’ hands straight to his ass, encouraging him to pull him against his body. His lips grazed the skeletons jaw teasingly, murmuring against the bone and relishing the shivers of desire that wracked the other’s body. “And its all for you, tonight. Are you ready to forget about the world and explore something special with me?”

“Y-Yes... god yes...” came the gasped reply. 

“Good.” 

Mettaton continued his kisses down his lover’s neck, dragging lips and tongue against the vertebrae in a way he knew would make him crazy. Papyrus’ legs buckled with the shot of pleasure that shuddered through his bones, but Mettaton held him upright, letting the skeleton melt against him with a soft moan. His hands made quick work of his clothes, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, but he took his time, and as each item was removed, Mettaton’s lips trailed along pristine bone, moving slowly downwards.

The sweet scent of candles, the musk of Mettaton’s perfume, the ambience of the dimly lit room and the pleasure and anticipation that curled in his soul combined into a heady mix that had Papyrus gasping for breath. He clung to Mettaton as his clothes fell to the ground one by one, and the robot’s kisses brushed down his neck, along his collarbones, down his ribs one by one... he let his hand tangle in his silky hair, legs threatening to give out again as he felt the gentle sensations on his sensitive bones, sockets drifting shut and head tipping back in bliss. As Mettaton edged his trousers down and teased his tongue along the sides of his pelvis, he couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure and the glow of magic that formed for him, but the robot only chuckled and pulled back, not touching the hardened cock that was now standing to attention.

“I’m afraid we’ve only just started, baby,” Mettaton grinned, standing up and trailing a finger along the lowest rib, prompting a twitch and a shudder. “Won’t you sit on the bed for me? I have something to show you.”

Papyrus did as he was told, bare bones climbing into the silky sheets and settling there with an expectant look. A briefcase was set in front of him, gleaming holographic pink.

“I’ve done extensive research on the subject of BDSM, these last few weeks,” he started, sitting down on the bed with him and giving his blushing boyfriend a smile. “And I discovered a world of options that left me quite dizzy! As for equipment, there were many things on offer, but I felt that they could be... improved. So, this is for you.” He opened the briefcase, showcasing the wonders inside to his expectant lover. Ropes, handcuffs, blindfolds, candles, and toys, all coloured Mettaton-pink and decorated with his signature monogram in gold, shiny and new and luxurious. Papyrus felt his soul twist with longing as he reached out to touch the items, all of them velvety smooth and carefully made. 

“For me? Truly?”

“Truly. These are the prototypes... or perhaps first editions. I haven’t decided yet. This may be a line I’ll put out in the near future. But of course, they’ll need to be tested. They’ll need your... vetting and approval, before they’re released to the public.” He let Papyrus explore the toys, before he reached for his hand, expression turning serious. “But before I take this any further, we should talk about limits. What exactly do you want from this experience? What is off limits? I want to be absolutely clear.”

“Oh-“ Papyrus gave him a shy smile, cheeks burning as he actually considered his interests. He never thought he’d get to talk about anything like this, and he had to take a moment to think about what he wanted. “I... I like the tying up... thing. I think it would be nice to... to just... give up control. Let you do anything you want to me. But no pain. I don’t like pain. And I don’t want to be... to be...”

“Degraded?” Mettaton supplied, nodding in understanding. “No pain, no degradation, nothing negative?”

He nodded, glancing down at the sheets. “Is that... silly, for someone who likes... the other things? I read about it all in books and... I don’t like the scenes with pain.”

“Of course not,” the robot cooed gently, glad to know that Papyrus was clear about his limits. “I was told there’s many different aspects to this. You just want to give up control, but you don’t want me to hurt you. I was told that a little pain could be nice, but I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.” Mettaton reached up to stroke his cheekbone, smiling encouragingly. “Some of it sounds alluring... for myself. I imagine I’d probably like a little spanking... a little hair pulling... I think there’s much to explore. And there’s no wrong way to do it. So... I’ll make this as pleasurable for you as I can. Do you want a safe word?”

“I trust you, but... it probably wouldn’t hurt.” He leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to his palm. “Blue, for stop? And pink, for go?”

“Ah, you’ve got this all figured out, haven’t you?” The robot grinned and leaned in to kiss his forehead, before pulling away and reaching for a coil of silky pink rope from the briefcase. “Well, then, my dear... shall we?”

The speed at which the skeleton thrust his wrists out was almost comical.

Mettaton wrapped the rope slowly around the bones, adding a few loops in between for security, his eyes flicking between his task and Papyrus’ expression. The sweet monster was transfixed by the smooth pink rope binding his hands together, eyelights burning intensely with barely contained excitement. The robot only had to murmur “back against the headboard, love,” for him to scramble back and lay back in the pillows with his arms up. There was a heart-shaped cutout in the headboard that was perfect for looping rope into, and Mettaton tied it off and shuffled back to inspect his work so far.   
Papyrus looked comfortable enough, arms tied back and giving a little tug to test the strength of his ties. 

“How is it? Tight, loose? Blue, pink?”

“It’s just tight enough to feel secure. The rope is so soft,” Papyrus hummed, attempting to get free and failing. “Pink! What’s next?”

“Oh, I think you’re going to love this,” Mettaton smirked, reaching for another coil of rope and shifting to straddle his lover in the sheets. Settling just over his legs and letting the skeleton’s magic brush against him if he so wished it to, he ran a hand down the centre of the skeletons ribcage, feeling the nervous flutter of his soul behind the bones and the shiver of want that ran through Papyrus. “I’m going to tie up your ribs, is that ok?”

Papyrus nodded rapidly, staring up at the lace-clad robot in top of him and wondering if this was the heaven that humans loved to talk about so much. His deepest desires, being carried out by the most beautiful monster in existence, who created a whole line of toys just to suit Papyrus’ fancy... was this real?

The press of his cock against satin panties told him it was extremely real. He had to control himself from rutting mindlessly against his beloved, wanting to focus on the feeling of silky rope slipping between his ribs and being drawn through achingly slow. The drag of rope, even smooth, frictionless rope like this, between his bones gave him a shudder like he had never felt before. He had felt fingers and tongue and lips against his ribs, but this... this was something else. This had his soul trembling and his breaths coming shorter and his hands twisting in his bonds as Mettaton slowly worked him up.

“You love this, don’t you?” Mettaton murmured softly, fascinated by the way he could thread the rope between ribs, forming geometric patterns over his boyfriend’s bones. The classes he had taken had explained this art, had shown him the safest, most effective methods, told him how the rope would make his lover feel, but they had been speaking in human terms. No human could know the feeling of rope between bones, sensitive bones that grew even more so the more aroused a monster was. He was adapting the practice for his sweetheart, playing around with the art and making sure not to overwhelm Papyrus with these new sensations. The skeleton was taking it so well, panting softly under him, and the heart and diamond shapes that were eventually mapped out on his ribcage looked so pretty. “I bet you’ve dreamed about this...”

“I... I have...” Papyrus gasped, the many nights spent pouring over books and imagining himself in such situations coming to mind. That he could finally experience it all with someone he trusted completely was such a dream come true.

“How are you feeling?” he whispered, tying it all off with a pretty bow and smoothing his hands down his lover’s ribcage with a smile. 

Papyrus took a deep breath and a moan escaped him, the rope tightening and loosening as his ribs rose and fell. “I-It’s strange... intense... where did you learn to do this?” 

“The Pleasure Chest, downtown,” Mettaton hummed, adjusting the rope gently so that the pressure was evenly dispersed. “They do bondage classes... I wanted to be professionally trained before I tried it on you.”

“You went to all that effort for me?” Papyrus’ voice was breathy with a hint of wonder, his eyelights glowing with adoration. 

“You’re so cute... of course I did, baby,” He leaned down to peck a kiss to his teeth, feeling his lover’s breath catch and his face tilt up for more kisses. ”You're so precious to me.." he murmured, trailing a hand down the skeletons ribs and finally touching his cock, dragging his fingers along the shaft and rubbing his thumb in gentle, teasing circles against the head, collecting the slick magic that had started to drip. His soul hammered with arousal as he watched the other squirm in pleasure under his touch. A warmth rushed through his wiring, making him blush as he met Papyrus’ searching teeth with passionate kisses.

The other groaned, arching under the touch and meeting his kisses eagerly. Mettaton’s touch left him giddy and trembling, the pleasure curling inside him and working up his arousal to intense levels. He was helpless, unable to move, completely at Mettaton’s mercy, and forced to take whatever pleasure the other bestowed on him. And he loved it. He loved how gently the other treated him, how eager he was to please him, and the relief of being able to trust the robot with his body. 

“You’re magnificent, my darling,” those sweet lips whispered against his teeth, prompting a shudder of pleasure at the praise. Mettaton knew exactly what to say to keep him worked up and receptive, exactly how to touch him to make him yearn for more. The robot pulled back, his eyes glittering in the candlelight as he slowly stroked Papyrus’ cock, just enough to make him desperate. Then, the hand ventured further, fingertips tracing warm bone, until an intense jolt of pleasure knocked the wind out of Papyrus, making his legs shake and his voice rise in a whine of surprise and pleasure. Mettaton only smiled, having found the skeleton’s sacrum and making full use of it’s apparent sensitivity. He traced a fingertip around one of the holes in the textured bone, watching his lover arch and squirm and tug at the rope, crying out in delight. 

When the touch was removed, Papyrus was panting, trembling, and aching for relief. “P-please...” he begged, mindlessly rolling his pelvis up against Mettaton, seeking some sort of friction. 

“Soon, baby, soon...” the robot reached out to stroke his cheekbone, soft fingers caressing him tenderly. “I wonder... would you let me tie you down there? Or would it be too much?”

Papyrus had to take a moment to ground himself, gauge how much his body could take, the burning arousal in his soul urging him to beg for release, but his appetite for adventure was even stronger. He wanted to see what it would feel like. Mettaton was here to treat him, after all. With a resolute nod, he agreed. “Pink!”

Instead of more rope, Mettaton produced some shiny ribbon, delicate and pink, thoughtfully lighter than the ropes. Shifting off Papyrus’s legs and spreading them, he sat between them and licked the end of the ribbon, before bending down and studying the bone with interest. Papyrus felt extremely exposed, which was funny because he had been in a position like this countless times, but this time was different. This time, Mettaton ignored his twitching magic and carefully guided the ribbon through a lowermost hole in the sacrum, pausing as the skeleton whimpered at the light but sharp sensation. At his lover’s urging, he continued with his task, threading the soft ribbon up through the bone like a shoelace.

Afterwards, Papyrus would not be able to explain exactly how it felt. As the soft little ribbon brushed gently through the sensitive holes, his body was wracked with shivers of pleasure, teasing the intense feeling higher and higher inside his soul. He panted hard, trying to keep his cool as indescribable feelings twisted inside him, straining at his bonds. The rope around his wrists held firm, and the rope decorating his ribs slid along the bone as it tightened and released with his heavy breaths. Mettaton paused plenty of times to check that he was alright, and each time Papyrus told him to go on, overwhelmed by the haze of pleasure he had fallen into but unwilling to stop it.

When Mettaton had tied the ribbon into a neat little bow, he sat back and admired his work, running his hands along the skeleton’s shaking femurs soothingly. Papyrus looked worn out and teased within an inch of his life, but he was absolutely beautiful, all tied up in pink like a present just for him. "Look at you...” he cooed lovingly, smiling down at the trembling monster. “You're enjoying this so much aren't you? All of my attention on you like this. And you're behaving so well for me.."

“Mmmyes...” Papyrus whined, eyelights cloudy with desire. He was acutely aware of his bones, of the way the ropes and ribbons tugged against him with every move. A deep breath, a twitch against the bed, and he was kept in constant pleasure, unable to calm from the unrelenting feelings. 

“I think you deserve a reward,” Mettaton purred, leaning forward as his hands travelled along his lover’s body, stroking the wings of his pelvis and up along his spine, giving the ropes tied in his ribs a tug, his lips dangerously close to the skeleton’s dripping cock as he breathed out his next words, gazed fixed on Papyrus’s eyelights. “Don’t you?”

Papyrus gave a desperate whimper, nodding rapidly and trying to control himself under his ministrations. “Please... please, Metta...”

“Since you asked so nicely, like a good boy...” Mettaton sighed, grinning wickedly at him before his tongue flicked out and ran up along the shaft of his magic, achingly slow, swirling it around the tip and tasting precum that tingled delightfully like magic did. Then, finally, he took mercy on his patient lover and took him into his warm mouth, lips closing around him and sucking eagerly. 

Papyrus threw his head back with a moan, the warm wetness around his cock almost too much for him to handle after so much teasing. Choking and crying out as Mettaton swallowed him down his slick throat, the combined sensations from the rope and ribbon building into a tidal wave of pleasure that showed no signs of slowing down. As the robot moaned lewdly around his cock and did sinfully good things with his tongue, Papyrus was already well on the way to orgasmtown. He had no time to warn Mettaton before he was coming hard, spasming under him with a scream that later on, he would not believe came out of him. His vision went white, his body shaking uncontrollably, the pleasure seeming to never end as it rolled over him in wave after wave. 

Mettaton took it all in his stride, humming as he swallowed every drop of magic and sucking his lover clean with practiced ease. Removing Papyrus’s still-hard dick with a lewd pop, he wiped his mouth and stared down at the other with a gleeful smile, proud of himself for making his boyfriend sound like that. Papyrus looked absolutely wrecked, sockets lidded and panting hard, sagging against the bed in exhaustion. Mettaton crawled over him, leaning in to press sweet little kisses over his face as he recovered, whispering loving things to him and letting him know that he was there for him. 

When the skeleton was a little bit calmer, Mettaton asked him if he would like to be untied, and he nodded tiredly. Deft hands carefully untied the knots in his ribs, sliding the rope out, and taking care of his sacrum similarly. By the time he got to his arms, Papyrus had come again, just from the slow and careful removal and Mettaton’s teasingly rolling his hips against his hard magic. Finally, the skeleton was untied, completely free, and shivering in Mettaton’s arms, nuzzling into his neck.

“So... how would you rate your first experience with bondage?” he asked him later that night, when his voice had returned and he had finally relaxed. 

Papyrus laughed, a little awestruck by the whole experience. His mind was still a little cloudy, but he felt incredible, and was realising just how lucky he was to have Mettaton as a lover. “It was... amazing. I can’t believe you put so much effort into my fantasies...” he smiled, a warmth spreading through his chest as he thought about how much Mettaton had done for him. He had put his all into this night and Papyrus was truly grateful. “I can’t believe you did all this for me. It’s like a dream...”

"Dream come true, right?" He lidded his eyes, idly brushing his fingers along the skeleton's arm. "I love seeing you enjoy yourself so much."

“God, yes,” he sighed, reaching up to cup Mettaton’s face and kiss him lovingly. “I love you...”

Mettaton’s felt his soul swell and his wires tingle with emotion, pressing close to the skeleton and kissing him back. “I love you too, darling... happy Valentine’s Day.”

“The day isn’t over yet,” Papyrus murmured, glancing at the clock on the nightstand, and his eyelights gleamed as he thought of something wonderful. At Mettaton’s questioning look, he trailed his hand up to twirl a lock of hair nonchalantly around one finger. “I know tonight was about me, but... you mentioned spanking and hair-pulling...”

Mettaton’s look of confusion melted into a grin, his cheeks glowing pink at the implications, and he suddenly remembered how much he had not gotten off that night as his crotch tingled with arousal. “I did...”

“Well then, my dear,” Papyrus slipped into a tone much more like Mettaton’s at the start of the night, burying his hand in the robot’s hair and giving it an experimental tug. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> You know Mettaton would have the house littered with polaroids of Papyrus all tied up for him if he could. 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day, you lovely people <3


End file.
